Spaghetti
by MarissaRose
Summary: AU RM - He never said one word to her, not one, but just took her fork, and wrapped the overcooked soggy pasta on it, then put it in her mouth. Not one word was exchanged between her and Ryan Atwood that day, but she disliked him for it anyway.


**Authors Note – For you people out there who are reading this, I'm sorry it has like no plot. I'm tired, and bored. I'm sitting home from a dance I was supposed to attend and dwelling in my own problems. Pathetic I know. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just using Josh's characters… but I do own my dislike for spaghetti. Man whoever thought of that horrid food… just ew. Sorry for people who like it… but I had bad bad bad experience with the food. **

**Spaghetti.**

Marissa Cooper was sitting in a homecoming class that she always dreaded. Not that she didn't make great marks in the subject; it's just that it was so boring. Okay, maybe she didn't get perfect marks in the subject, because she can't cook for the life of her. Although half of that problem is that the teacher, Ms. Richards never decided to make anything Marissa liked. Today for example, they were making _spaghetti._ There was no other food in the world that she disliked more then spaghetti. She has no reason to not like it; well okay, she had many reasons. One for instance, when their class had gone on an overnight field trip, and the food in the university was horrid. She refused to eat anything all day, but what she didn't know was that someone was watching closely enough to notice her playing with her food. Then, at dinner time, the cafeteria served spaghetti. Okay, she liked spaghetti, but this looked even more horrid then the lunch before did. She never looked up when someone sat beside her, and continued to play around with the disgusting food they had served never said one word to her, not one, but just took her fork, and wrapped the overcooked soggy pasta on it, then put it in her mouth. He continued to feed her like an innocent child, and when the plate was gone, he got up and left. Not one word was exchanged between her and Ryan Atwood that day, but she disliked him for it anyway.

Why did you just let him shove food in your mouth, you may ask her? What was she supposed to do? Jump up, and act like a complete fool in front of the whole university? Let's think about that one… no thanks. So she let the crazy male shove the horrid food down her throat, scaring her off from spaghetti for a life time. To speak, that wasn't even the only reason she disliked the food, but had many experiences with the pasta, them all turning out horrible, and her just disliking the food even more. Also disliking Ryan.

Ryan. Marissa had never even spoken to him since grade, eight maybe. They hung out in completely different crowds. She hung out with the princesses and the water polo crowd, and he, well, he hung out with the rough crowd, not people Marissa would want to be on the bad side of, but sadly, she didn't think Ryan, the leader of the pack, liked her all that much. Didn't like her much was an underestimate, he never spoke to her when she said a friendly greeting, such as a hello, or good morning. Not that she expected him to be friendly, but it was aggravating thinking that he hated her for no reason, then go and shove food down her throat. The more she thought of it, the more she disliked the kid, stupid bad boys, and their stupid hotness.

Marissa focused back on the class long enough to hear that Ms. Richards was reading off a list of the pairings to make the food she was not looking forward to eating, making, or even smelling for that matter.

"Jill and Kevin, Danielle and Shawn, Verena and Troy, Marissa and Luke…" Ms. Richards read on, "Anna and Kent, Ryan and Holly…"

Luke. Just another water polo player trying to get in as many peoples pants as possible. She once had a relationship with him, in grade five, but quickly broke it off, and was she ever glad she did now. He was the man slut of Harbor. Although now his interest seemed to be on Holly, and she didn't seem to mind too much, she seemed to actually thrive to excel for him. Not that she could blame Holly much, Luke was very attractive, but not Marissa's cup of tea, and even if they hung out in the same crowd, and talked, him nor herself found anything exciting in one another.

She was so caught up thinking in her own little world, which Luke had to tap her on the shoulder to notify her that the class has broken up to the pairings and was starting to proceed to make spaghetti . "Huh? Oh, sorry Luke," I rubbed my hand over my forehead, and then wiping my dry eyes.

"So, we're supposed to be making spaghetti," he stated, which ending sounding more like a question.

"Um, yeah, I guess we are," I stood up, and walked in front of him, going over to the stove where we were supposed to make the meal. I got out all the things we'd need to make it, and pot, wooden spoon, hamburger, tomato sauce, strainer… great. First it was him shoving food down my throat, now it's us about to have a full battle over who gets the pasta strainer.

"Let go, Cooper," Ryan looked at me straight in the eye, intimidating, but not enough to make me back off.

"No, I had to first, Atwood. Give it to me."

"Fine," he smirked, and since I was pulling with all my force, when he let go, it made me stumble back and knock a pan of tomato sauce over the polished floor of perfect school Harbor.

"Ryan, Marissa!" Ms. Richards stormed over from her paper work, to the two teenagers at each others throats, "Since you two seem to like to work together, you may first of all clean up this mess, and then continue to make the pasta… _together. _Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Marissa said, eyes bugged. Not once in her life had a teacher spoken to her like that, and all because of this, this _thing_! She decided then and there to no longer categorize him under human.

"I am not working with Cooper!" Ryan whined like a pathetic child, who didn't want to sit by a girl because he was scared he would catch cooties.

"I, Mr. Atwood, think you are. Or would you rather work with Dr. Kim in the office? I'm sure she'd adore your company." Ms. Richards shot back at him. She really could give back as good as she got.

"Fine," He rolled his eyes, and looked rather pissed off, when the teacher went back to her work, and the class went back to making their own meals.

He threw a roll or paper towel at me, then glared. It was a rather icy glare that chilled my insides, though I'd never let him know that. "You made the mess anyway."

"You let go of the damn strainer, making me stumble backwards!" Marissa lashed out at him, while cleaning up the mess _he _made.

"Whatever, Cooper," he once again rolled his eyes, making Marissa want to jump up and throttle him, and not too many times she felt like doing that to people, but with him, it was a constant need to hit him, smack him, kick him, something, anything to physically hurt him.

After they got the mess cleaned, Marissa got up, and picked up the discarded strainer that caused all the mess. She glared at it as thought she might be able to put it up in flames at any second.

"Hey Cooper, you like spaghetti?" he smirked, remembering the time, and most likely had all intentions of driving the living daylight out of me.

"You know I don't," Marissa replied calmly as she could, and walked over to the fridge, in the process stepping on his foot, that she hoped hurt.

"Ow."

"Bite me," Marissa smirked, and sent a huge smile his way, to piss him off even more then he already was. She broke the pasta sticks in two, and placed them in a pot of boiling water the he has already put on. She also got out the frying pan, and broke the hamburger into small pieces.

"Cooper, you never answered me," Ryan said, with a smart ass tone to his voice.

Marissa turned around, so fast from the stove that she caught him off guard. "You know I hate spaghetti now, after your need to get it down my throat!"

"What was I supposed to do?" He rolled those stupidly crazy blue eyes. It had to be against the law or something to be so hot, but horrid at the same time.

"Mind your own business?" She said, but it sounded more like a question.

"You're skinny as a stick, Cooper. You had to eat," he went over to the pot, and looked inside. He was going to have fun with this.

"Shut up," she was already self conscience about her weight, and this guy was making her want to run and hide somewhere. She silently thanked the fact that she wore her Harbor sweater today, it was baggy, it hide any form of her figure.

"Just the facts, Cooper," Marissa was annoyed; he had no business saying she doesn't eat, because if he were to spend even one hour with her, he would know otherwise. She ate like there was no tomorrow, she just never gained anything, making her look anorexic. Even if she couldn't be bothered to tell him that, because knowing him, he would follow her around all day, making her nervous, and not want to eat. Just to prove his point.

"I eat like a pig, not that you'd know because you pay no attention to me, but I do eat. I don't eat much in school because I'm usually too busy with work, you know, the work you don't do? Besides, no wonder I never ate anything at the university, the food was horrid. You yourself couldn't deny that much."

"You keep thinking that, Cooper," Okay seriously, the Cooper thing was annoying. She had a first name.

"I have a first name… you know, Marissa? I'd like to think Cooper is my last name, and I would rather you not use it."

"Shut up, Cooper."

"Okay, that time you just did that to annoy me, something you seem to excel at," it was true, he excelled at pissing her off, and even if he usually didn't talk to her, or likewise, even a glare from him made her want to go over and throttle him. Again she stressed it wasn't her normal self to want to hurt someone so bad, but Ryan, hurting Ryan was a dream.

"Yeah, you're right," when he said that, he said it in a way that made it sound like 'yeah, ur right.' Something that his entire crowd said, annoying, and yet another reason to want to throttle him right here and then.

"You know, I'd rather work with Luke then you."

"You're telling me, why does this thing have to be a male and female anyways?"

"Because it's homecoming class."

"I could've figured that one out for myself, Cooper."

"Hopefully."

"Whatever Cooper, I'm going to break out of this joint, coming?" He actually had the nerve to break out of school, and even more nerve to ask her to come. Marissa was tall and had a lanky frame, and she didn't have the greatest ability to do anything that involved sports, or even running. Besides, as soon as they got out, if they didn't get caught, he would kick her out of his car. She didn't have one of her own, so where was she supposed to go? Home? Maybe if she wanted to get her head chopped off and fed to the birds.

"Do I look like I'm stupid to you?"

"Fine, your choice," he actually started to walk away to the teacher, to give a lame excuse. Ms. Richards actually believed him, even if he was lying through his teeth, and it was easy to tell. As much as she never paid attention to Ryan, she could tell he sucked at lying.

After the teacher walked out of the room in a hurry, he walked back over to her, "Sure you're not in, Cooper?"

I stared at him like he was a maniac. Well he practically was nobody she ever knew tried and succeeded in escaping for Harbor. "Fine, I'm out of here."

I had no idea what was going through my mind, or what even possessed me to grab his hand and turn him around, "I'm in."

He smirked, and clutched my hand tighter in his, and walked so fast I had to jog to keep up with him. We weren't half way down the hall to the exit, and we saw Ms. Richards walking towards us with her head down, looking at a sheet of printed paper. I looked over at Ryan; he had this evil grin on his face, and sprinted, dragging me with him into the male's washroom. "Gross Ryan,"

"Shut up, Cooper, you want to get us busted?"

Marissa sighed and rolled her eyes, why the hell had she ever agreed to this anyhow? Stupid bad boys and their stupid hotness, and their stupid blond hair, and their stupid crazy blue eyes. Okay, not all bad boys had blond hair and blue eyes, and most of them weren't even hot, but I was stereotyping all them to what I thought of Ryan.

What she hadn't realized she was saying all this out loud to herself, and since Ryan was so close to her, he heard everything she was rambling to herself. "You know, I'm not really a bad boy."

"What?" Marissa still wasn't realizing that he heard everything.

"I'm not really a bad boy, and you're right, I am hot," he smirked.

Marissa's eyes bugged, had she really said the out loud? Answer; yes she had. "You're so full of yourself."

"I know, but you love it," he smirked that stupid grin, making her want to smother him in kisses, and throttle him at the same time, it was frustrating. She has no idea what came over her, but she pushed with all her might, and got him pinned up against a bathroom locker, and started a very heated kiss. It satisfied her, because he had to endure the pain of being shoved in the lockers, and he'll have to later endure the pain of bruised lips. Funny.

He never pulled away, and after the seconds of shock, he kissed back. Although the human can only go so long without oxygen, so they pulled apart. They looked in each others eyes, and Marissa blushed and tried to pull away, though he was having none of it. He leaned in again, and took her lips in his, soon looking for granted by biting her bottom lip, she gladly accepted, and let their tongues mingle together. All too soon they had to break apart, "Mmm, Cooper, we got to get out of here."

"Yeah," she was in a daze, and not willing to come out. That had to be the best kiss in her whole life, and to say it was with the _thing _himself. Okay, maybe it would be safe to call him a human now, 'but that still doesn't defeat the fact that you hate him!' her head screamed. Although it was a very tiny voice, that was overpowered by Ryan's eyes.

How he managed to get them both in his Range Rover, and were parked upon a hill, she had no idea. Her daze was still overpowering all the sense she might have left. Obviously she had none.

The hill was in the middle of nowhere, and she wasn't complaining, what she wanted to do to Ryan she was sure public places were nowhere to be. Just the thought made her smirk, he thought she was a virgin, which she wasn't, but he didn't know that. Maybe that's why he wouldn't look at her. Great. "Ryan!"

"What?"

"Come on," she jumped in the back seat, him following her, where she started another heated make out session. When they broke apart, Ryan looked at her, his eyes dark with lust.

It had been about a half an hour, and the tension between them was almost unbearable. "Are you seriously going to do this, with me of all people?"

"Well Ryan, we busted out of school together, made out in a male locker room, and now are in the back seat of your car half naked. Yes, I think, I'm going to do this with you."

"A simple yes would've been fine," he smirked and her hands travelled south. She pushed his boxers out of the way, and her hand grabbed him. She had no idea what she was doing, but by the expression on his face, she must be doing something right.

All too soon it was over, and they were both breathing hard. Marissa was sore in places she never knew that could be sore before. She wasn't a virgin, but doing it in the backseat of a car didn't help.

"You're not as innocent as you put off Cooper," he looked over at her. Finally, he got it that she wasn't a virgin. She wasn't about to get into whom and when the first time she had sex, but all she was saying that she didn't want it to happen.

"I was rapped," she blurted. So much for not saying anything. This was bound to make things interesting.

"Oh," he looked over at her and she melted. She burst into tears, tears that were never shed, tears that long ago needed to come out. Ryan pulled her into his naked chest, and she felt relieved. Somehow the badass of the town got to her. She wasn't sure how, but she felt different around him. Weirder things have happened before, it was Newport.

--

It had been a year by now, and Ryan and Marissa were still going strong. Most of his friends picked on him for it, and her group of 'friends' hated her now. Ryan Atwood was supposed to be off limits, and somehow the stuck up little princess has gotten him. No that Marissa was complaining, she loved having him around. He always gave her a sort of comfort that no one else could give her. It was like their two different worlds collided, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Right now their senior year was on a bus to a university, and Marissa was sitting on Ryan's lap in the uncomfortable bus seats.

When they got there, Marissa reached over for Ryan's hand, and he gladly took hers. They stead like that for the whole time the class was walking around campus. Although when it was time for lunch, they had to let go and grab a big orange trey. Marissa remembered the last time they were here, and the horrid food. As soon as she walked into the mess hall Marissa wanted to run out of there like her hair was on fire. She smelled the nasty smell of the same spaghetti that was here the last time. Well, this day was going great, but now looks like she would spend the rest of the night cocked over the toilet bowl.

She turned to look at Ryan with a pale complexion. He was smiling, oh of course he'd be smiling. He would have fun with this. She smacked him on the chest, "Ryan!"

"What?" He looked like a perfectly innocent little boy with his blond spikes and blue eyes.

"Don't even think of it," I said and tried to him a sort of stern look. When had a stern look even worked with Ryan? Never.

"Wasn't going to," he smirked, and she knew full well that this day would end with her over the toilet bowl. Only this time she would make him hold her hair back, and then next time they were somewhere with the horrid pasta, he would make her eat it. Oh what was she saying, she couldn't make Ryan do anything. Although everybody said he was totally whipped. She liked that idea; Ryan being whipped for her.

When she was next in line, she pushed her trey out, and the lunch lady threw a glop of overcook soggy pasta on her trey, and then continued down the line to get her serving of sauce. After Ryan got his, he walked over to Marissa and they went to sit down. They always sat with his group now, seeing as her group had completely hated her when she started to see him. In this group there was Zach, even if Zach did play water polo he was still considered a 'badass', and there was Seth, he was a geek, everybody knew, but for some reason Ryan liked him, and there was a few other guys Marissa couldn't name at the time. To tell you all the truth, she seen them for who they were, and they weren't really all that bad. They were just people who life had dealt a bad hand. She got through to people like this, because she felt the same way.

Ryan looked down at the glop of food, and grimaced. No wonder Cooper didn't like it. Oh well, he would have fun with it anyway. He took his fork and twirled some of the pasta around it, and started to move it to Marissa. She looked at it and started to back away. She screamed, "Ryan!" It was a bad idea to open her mouth to scream at him in her case, because she got a mouth full of the horrid pasta. He then put his hand over her mouth, stopping her from spitting it out. She swallowed, and then coughed. All Ryan's friends were laughing, and she smacked him. "Ryan!"

"What?" He burst out into laughter too along with all his friends. She gave in and started to laugh too, even if she was sick to her stomach.

"I hate you," I said and smiled at him, he leaned to kiss me.

"I love you too, Cooper."

She sighed in frustration, and everyone around them was laughing. She shook her head, "As much as it's fucked, I love you too."

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"You know, Ryan," she said when they broke apart, and he raised his eyebrows waiting for her response, "I don't mind spaghetti so much anymore." He smiled and kissed her.

**A/N- I know, stupid ending… but it was the best I could come up with. Not the greatest of minds today. And if you're wondering, yes I did have spaghetti shoved down my throat, but it was bit different then the story. The time someone shoved it down my throat didn't have anything to do about romance, he was just worried about me not eating… stupid trips and stupid spaghetti.**


End file.
